greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Obba Babatundé
Obba Babatundé played Dan Gates in the season five Grey's Anatomy episode Sweet Surrender. He also played Larry Cannon in the season four Private Practice episode Heaven Can Wait. Career Filmography *''Anna Lucasta'' (????) *''A Polished Soul'' (????) *''Masters'' (????) *''Miss Havisham Effect'' (????) *''Fuhgedd About It'' (2020) *''45 Seconds'' (2019) *''Pup Star'' (2019) *''Mather (short)'' (2019) *''City of Lies'' (2018) *''Revival!'' (2018) *''Jingle Belle'' (2018) *''Kinky'' (2018) *''Tennis, the Good Boy (short)'' (2018) *''The Choir Director'' (2018) *''D.P.W.'' (2017) *''Til Death Do Us Part'' (2017) *''Pup Star: Better 2Gether'' (2017) *''The Watcher'' (2016) *''Pup Star'' (2016) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2015) *''Death's Door'' (2015) *''American Bad Boy'' (2015) *''Lap Dance'' (2014) *''The Dead Sea'' (2014) *''Dolls of Voodoo'' (2013) *''Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups'' (2012) *''The Last Fall'' (2012) *''If I Tell You I Have to Kill You'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' (2011) *''The Trap Door'' (2011) *''Go Beyond the Lens'' (2011) *''All-Star Superman'' (2011) *''Trapped: Haitian Nights'' (2010) *''The Fallen Faithful'' (2010) *''I Do... I Did!'' (2009) *''Why Am I Doing This?'' (2009) *''Black Dynamite'' (2009) *''The Eye'' (2008) *''Cover'' (2007) *''April Fools'' (2007) *''Material Girls'' (2006) *''The Celestine Prophecy'' (2006) *''Flip the Script'' (2005) *''Joy Road'' (2004) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!'' (2004) *''After the Sunset'' (2004) *''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) *''The Notebook'' (2004) *''The Great Commission'' (2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''John Q'' (2002) *''Redeemer'' (2002) *''How High'' (2001) *''One Special Moment'' (2001) *''The Visit'' (2000) *''The Apartment Complex'' (1999) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Life'' (1999) *''The Temptations'' (1998) *''Fatal Pursuit'' (1998) *''Miss Evers' Boys'' (1997) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) *''That Thing You Do!'' (1996) *''The Tomorrow Man'' (1996) *''Carpool'' (1996) *''Multiplicity'' (1996) *''Soul of the Game'' (1996) *''A Reason to Believe'' (1995) *''Born to be Wild'' (1995) *''M.A.N.T.I.S.'' (1994) *''Philadelphia'' (1993) *''Necronomicon: Book of Dead'' (1993) *''Undercover Blues'' (1993) *''The Importance of Being Earnest'' (1992) *''Dead Again'' (1991) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) *''Miami Blues'' (1990) *''Married to the Mob'' (1988) *''God Bless the Child'' (1988) *''Leonard Part 6'' (1987) *''MysteryDisc: Many Road to Murder'' (1983) Television *''S.W.A.T.'' (2018-2019) *''Dear White People'' (2017-2019) *''For The People'' (2019) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2015-2018) *''Ballers'' (2018) *''Forever'' (2018) *''Detroiters'' (2017-2018) *''The Good Fight'' (2018) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''The Last Tycoon'' (2017) *''Madam Secretary'' (2017) *''Hand of God'' (2015) *''Kingdom'' (2014) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Winx Club: Beyond Believix'' (2012-2013) *''LA Live the Show'' (2013) *''Cult'' (2013) *''Love That Girl!'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Winx Club: Enchantix'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009) *''NCIS'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''Psych'' (2008) *''Girlfriends'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Half & Half'' (2002-2006) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''One Life to Live'' (2005) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003-2004) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2004) *''Static Shock'' (2002-2003) *''NYPD Blue'' (2002) *''Soul Food'' (2001-2002) *''The Beast'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''Max Steel'' (2001) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000) *''The Invisible Man'' (2000) *''The Outer Limits'' (2000) *''Dawson's Creek'' (1999-2000) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999) *''Linc's'' (1999) *''Spy Game'' (1997) *''Sparks'' (1997) *''The Burning Zone'' (1997) *''Friends'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995) *''Sliders'' (1995) *''Under One Roof'' (1995) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1994) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1994) *''Thunder in Paradise'' (1994) *''Tom'' (1994) *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' (1994) *''Getting By'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' (1993) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1992) *''The Human Factor'' (1992) *''A Different World'' (1990) *''Heart and Soul (short)'' (1989) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1988) *''Matlock'' (1988) *''All My Children'' (1987) *''America's Musical Theater'' (1986) External Links * * Category:Actors